Victoria Kingston
Victoria Kingston (June 12th, 1972) was born in Ruby Springs Kansas to Greg Gordon and Sarah Gordon. She has two younger siblings Erin Kingston and Kathy Gale. Erin was 8 years younger than her, and Kathy was 11 years younger. Because of her age difference with her sisters, she often had to take care of them. When Erin was 6 years old, Victoria was already 14 and stating High School. And by the time Kathy was 6, Victoria was already 17 years old. When she turned 18 Marshall Kingston asked her to be a nanny for his son, Kelvin Kingston, who was the same age as her sister (at the time, 10). Victoria would often babysit Kelvin while taking care of her two younger sisters. A year later, she and Marshall got married, and Victoria became a mother to Kelvin. Victoria and Marshall then had a daughter of their own, Claire Kingston. Victoria had no idea of what work her husband was doing. In 2003, Victoria's sister and Marshall's son got married. A year later, her other sister Kathy married Owen Gale. In 2010, Victoria and her husband were kidnapped by Alena Rubini and DC Fitzgerald. Along with them, Kelvin and Erin were also kidnapped. Her husband and sister were killed, as well as her step son. Victoria and her daughter remained kidnapped for nearly a month, though food and water was left for them. Victoria returned to work at AA Bank and Trust]. She later invited Trinity Vance to move in with her, and helped her raise Avril Vance. =Childhood= Victoria was the oldest of three sisters. Until she was 8 years old she didn't have any siblings. By the time she was 11, she had two. As her sisters got older, Victoria had to take care of them. But she enjoyed doing it. She often wished she had sisters closer to her own age. Victoria did fairly well in school, especially in Math. She would often help her little sisters with their homework. =Nanny= In 1990, Victoria became a nanny for Marshall Kingston. He paid her $9/hour for the first 40 hours a week, and $13.50 an hour for every hour over that. She typically made $630/week. Marshall would let her watch her sisters at the same time as well. Marshall and Victoria started dating after a couple of months, and Marshall raised her salary to $12.00/hour for the first 40 hours, and $18.00 for every hour after that. She would then typically make $840/week. After a year, the two decided to get married. They then had a daughter of their own -- Claire. Victoria became a stay at home mom, who took care of her step son, sisters, and daughter. =Working at the Bank= In 2000 when AA Bank & Trust opened, Victoria got a job there. Her daughter was only 9 years old at the time, but she wanted something to do with her time while her daughter was in school. Her younger sister, Erin, was now 20 years old, and Kathy was 17. She no longer had to look after them. In 2003 Erin and Kelvin got married, and moved in with Victoria and her husband. Kathy got married a year later. In 2009, her own daughter graduated from High School, and started to college. =Angels of Death= On May 29th, 2010 Gray Angel entered the Kingston residence under the pretense of being a Writer. Using Chloroform he kidnapped Victoria, her husband, sister, and stepson. Victoria, her sister and daughter were taken to an underground bunker, and held. Erin tried to escape, and got killed in the process. Victoria and her daughter however survived. The two eventually were rescued. Victoria was horified to find out the things her husband did, but did feel he deserved forgiveness and that he was just trying to help. Victoria aided investigators in whatever ways she could. =Later Life= After the murders were over, Victoria invited Trinity Vance to come and live with her. She helped Trinity raise her daughter. She and Trinity became good friedns. Victoria never remarried. =Quotes= "He was a very loving man. Intelligent. Passionate. Ambitious. He wanted to save the world." - Describing her husband "He never talked much about his practice. But sometimes he'd get mad about some things. But he'd never take it out on me or Claire, or Kelvin. Never." "My sister was always very strong. A little stubborn, and a little bit of a tomboy. She and Kathy always used to get so dirty that it'd take me a week to clean their clothes... as for my stepson. He was a kind boy. Never really said much. Very quiet." Category:MISTX0 Category:MISTX3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters